


Intertwine

by ghee (sabakunoghee)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/ghee
Summary: “Just, please – take it with you wherever you go, Kakashi.”M rated | Canon/Slightly OOC | Romance, Fluff.Eight drabbles about Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, and holding hands.





	Intertwine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeyf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyf/gifts).



**01**

He had known  _him_ for a long time, now.

 

Maito Gai and Hatake Kakashi had been childhood friends since forever. They spent too  _much_ time together – practically almost as long as their current life. Gai memorized everything about his (self-proclaimed) eternal rival, and his hand gestures were one of them. _That movement_ , he thought, _Kakashi will go for the scissors_. In the middle of their heated rivalry and the tight race, one extra score was more than enough so he could brag about his victory against his fellow _jounin_. Then again, Gai gave him a _paper_ instead of a rock, “Aaaah! No way! I lost!” he pretended to be annoyed, “It’s now 48 to 49 on you!”

 

Kakashi’s wide grin was shaded by his thick, dark-blue mask – but Gai could feel the warmth of its ray. He brushed the tip of his nose. Keep this a secret; but he had stopped caring about the score a _long_ time ago. Watching Kakashi (secretly) celebrating his small ‘triumph’ was already his eternal reward.

 

 

**02**

He didn’t like  _that_ familiar sound of the chirping birds.

 

It was the deafening noise produced when Kakashi abused the power of his _sharingan_ and created a massive concentration of lightning _chakra_ around his hand. His comrade had perfected that _jutsu_ since the Uchiha’s cursed eye was in his possession. It was indeed powerful _ninjutsu_ but Gai disliked it because ‘One Thousand Birds’ required an immense amount of _chakra_. And Kakashi had used it _five_ times already in this battle. He scoffed, “Oi, Rival, take a short break so you can refill your _chakra_ , I’ll buy you some time.” As expected from those S-ranked  _nukenin_ from the Hidden Mist; they were extraordinarily dangerous.

 

Kakashi was about to complain, but Gai didn’t bother to listen, “— _Keimon!_ ” He roared. The flame of enormous energy surrounded his body. In one single, vertical leap, Gai hovered several yards from the ground and landed punches to his opponents countless times. _That_ , was easier compared to see Kakashi’s hand shivered too hard.

 

 

**03**

He hated the Art of Summoning even more.

 

“We need Pakkun to track them down,” Kakashi spoke as he bit his thumb and performed five hand seals briskly. It was a little quantity of blood – but Gai still grimaced. That small wound affected him as if he was the one who injured his own finger. A single _ninken,_ the pug, appeared behind the smoke right after Kakashi pressed his palm on the ground. His mellow voice echoed in the maze made of stone, which was the hideout’s entrance that belonged to a group of highly skilled bandits, “Gai, watch my back.” he gave his companion an order while starting to dash, following the ninja-dog’s enhanced senses.

 

 _Ha._ Gai rarely used that technique since he preferred _taijutsu_ at any time. But for Kakashi who relied too much on his _ninjutu_ abilities, borrowing the power of animals was always his top-three choice. The man in green grunted; if only he knew this earlier, he would’ve signed a contract with faster creature than a tortoise.

 

 

**04**

He didn’t fancy those finger-less gloves, either.

 

It was useful, practical, and functional – _yes_. It granted the protection needed and covering the user’s palm yet letting the fingers free to grip any kind of weapons precisely. But it obviously made touching seemed troublesome. The fact was, Gai had stopped wrapping bandage because he favored direct contact. He loved the sensation when his callused fingertips brushed against Kakashi’s bare palms. So, silently, Gai sneaked up to a sturdy branch where Kakashi intended to sleep and softly grabbed his right wrist, “Rival, I want to take them off. It’s almost a month and I haven’t got a chance to properly hold your hand.”

 

Their pupils were sound asleep below them and the journey back to Hidden Leaf would be continued tomorrow morning. Gai quietly loosened the fastener to make his way in and slid his fingers beneath the gloves. Kakashi muffled when the fabric was completely undone and fell to the ground, “…you’ll wake the children.”

 

 

**05**

He found it funny (and somewhat _cute_ ) how Kakashi handled the book using one hand.

 

Any other readers he knew usually held them with both hands. Furthermore, his rival possessed long, slim fingers which looked delicate, compared to his own thick, harsh-surfaced fingers. It was another lazy afternoon where Kakashi sat down casually in his living room and Gai laid idly by his side, with his rival’s free hand in his embrace. A soft snapping sound from the paper almost sent him to the dream world. He silently observed how Kakashi rested the hardcover book on his lap, using his thumb to slide pages, and showed various expressions on his unmasked, relaxed face, “You’re grinning like an idiot.”

 

Kakashi lightly chuckled at Gai’s commentary. He inclined his torso downward and showed his dear friend the sentence he was reading, “Don’t you think this position is interesting?” sluggishly, Gai gathered the words written on it and his eyes widened in a disturbance. _My rival is so kinky – very, very kinky_.

 

 

**06**

He envied the sheets and the blanket.

 

“Uh – Gai, _slower_.” Because Kakashi had a tendency to grasp them tightly when they made love. It wasn’t his fault since Gai always bathed him with continuous stimulation and endless pleasure. Kisses and hugs, all the licking and sucking games. Gai didn’t notice it at first. They were busy dealing with the flying sensation inside their heads. Kakashi laid down with his slender torso facing the mattress and Gai kneeled on top of him. His back arched and he moaned Gai’s name while his hand was searching for something to grab – the cloth. The skin around his fingers reddened from the firm clasp.

 

“Don’t,” his raspy voice was transferred directly into Kakashi’s earlobe, “Don’t hurt your hand, Rival.” Gai slowly reached his lover’s fist and caressed it with overwhelming tenderness. His fingers filled those gaps perfectly, made Kakashi forgot about the fabric and squeezed Gai’s strong hand instead.

 

 

**07**

He understood that Kakashi disliked public display of affection.

 

But Gai  _loved_ to shower his rival with limitless attention just because he felt like it. He had mastered the art of camouflage when it came to touching. He pretended to check Kakashi’s physical condition – a pat on his shoulder, a light massage on his leg, a soft stroke through his hair, ended with a firm handshake. At this point, Kakashi helplessly let Gai hold his hand intimately rather than friendly. The only silver lining was Gai only did this when their students weren’t around. However, he always stole a chance in the middle of mission meeting – even when the other _jounin_ were busy discussing the objectives.

 

“Living a _shinobi_ life is like playing fetch against the death,” Gai whispered among the chattering voices from their comrades, “We will never know whether this is our last mission together.” He smiled at Kurenai as if nothing happened – but the red-eyed _kunoichi_ knew something was definitely happening under the table.

 

 

**08**

He, _finally_ , did the most selfish thing to his favorite hand.

 

Kakashi gasped – it was a mixture of excitement and nervousness. His right hand slightly trembled as he saw the display of a round, metal band circling his ring finger. It was a luxurious yet simple ornament which fitted snugly as if it was crafted specifically for him. Kakashi lowered his mask; averted his eyes from the jewelry and stared intensely at the refined gentleman who just proposed. He never realize since when had they fallen for each other; years passed in a blink of an eye and the only thing he knew was that he couldn’t live without this man. His rival. His _everything_. Kakashi chuckled as he joked, “There’s no way I could wear this without drawing any attention.”

 

“You can hide it underneath your gloves and no one will find out,” Gai took Kakashi’s right hand and brought it closer to his lips, “Just, please – _take_ it with you wherever you go, Kakashi.” He left tender pecks on his rival’s fingers and placed his palm on his own cheek. They stayed silent for a while to feel each other’s warmth; with their fingers intertwined. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> in·ter·twine | \ ˌin-tər-ˈtwīn  
> : to unite by twining one with another
> 
> 11.03.2019 - fix some grammatical errors.
> 
> (I wrote this because of a random prompt/idea about hands and you could see it here: https://www.facebook.com/sweetxsweet2d/photos/pcb.395589261020760/395588071020879/?type=3&theater )


End file.
